Of all people, why me?
by Usulplushie
Summary: Non-massacre* Fugaku wanted Sakura, the close student of Tsunade, a Senji member, to marry Itachi. But there is just one problem. Sakura is involved with Sasuke. Who would be the one? Itasaku!
1. Chapter 1

Of all people why me?

Such a beautiful day in Konoha. The birds chirped happily, grass waving to everyone and everything. Our favorite cherry blossom smiling as usual, when she visited the Uchiha house.

"Ohayo! Itachi-sempai!" Sakura smiled warmly at the quiet man, who was currently sipping a cup of green tea.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san. Outoto," he replied quietly.

Sasuke fell on his butt and joined his brother, while Sakura sat with manners. Tucking her legs in neatly.

"Where are Okaa-san and Otou-san?"

"In a meeting with Tsunade-sama."

The Uchiha returned to sipping his tea. A gentle breeze of peace and quiet came in the room and blew the scent of dirt and blood into the keen nostril of the older man. "Was the mission successful?"

His question was clearly pointed at Sakura, who gave him a warm smile. "You bet! It was an A-ranked escort mission! Sasuke-kun and Naruto handled the dirty work while I cleaned up their mess. Although it was disgusting to see the princess flirt with Kakashi-sensei!"

"He didn't flirt with Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a teasing note in his voice.

"Duh! No one can flirt with my man and live!" Then quick as lightning, Sakura flung herself at her teammate and squeezed the life out of him.

"I see..." he whispered under his breath while Sasuke tried to pry the loving girl off of him.

On the other side of Konoha, at the tower marked with the symbol, fire.

"What bring you two here on such a fine day?" Tsunade asked with a happy grin since all her paper work had been filed for the day.

"We came for serious business, Hokage-sama." The cold voice of an Uchiha replied her.

"_Great, ruining my mood already,_" the blond thought mentally while keeping her smile up and running.

"As you know, the relationship between our clan and you had been off lately..." Fugaku stated simply.

"You as in the Hokages."

"Yes, that is growing to be a problem. We are feeling that the role of Hokage had been passed to too many Senji clan members."

"All of them came from the Senji clan, including my self. And Naruto-kun is going to be the Sixth. As you know, he is already in training."

"I know this fact, but the Uchihas are feeling neglected," Fugaku spoke with an even colder voice.

"Then what do you want?" Tsunade's smile began to twitch.

"We want a deal."

"..."

"A marriage between an Uchiha and a Senji clan member."

A shocked silence swam in the room. The blond's almond eyes widen sharply. The smile vanished instantly. For several minutes, they stayed like that. The leader of the Uchiha clan having a staring contest with the leader of the hidden village, while Mikoto kept her mouth shut like a good Uchiha-wife.

Finally, Tsunade opened her mouth. "You should understand that the Senji had spread out, mixed with most civilians. We did not keep our blood-line limit, we had no blood-line limit. Unlike you Uchihas who marry your own cousins just to keep the sharingan in place. Naruto-kun and myself are the closet to a Senji you can find!"

Even though she had just purposely insulted the Uchihas, Fugaku ignored her. Clearing his voice, he continued. "We, of course, had done our research. You and the kyubbi vessel are obviously not the candidates. We had a certain someone in mind..."

Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi braced themselves as the foundation of Konoha shook and a faint " _What the heck!?_" echoed through the village.

"Yup, someone had just pissed Shisou," the blossom drank her tea calmly as nothing had happened. "You know, I am one of the few that can yell at Shisou and get off the hook?"

The brothers nodded in unison, "We know, we know."

Back to the Hokage Tower:

"Are you seriously?!" The furious blond asked after coughing away the debris and dust that remained from the "dead" desk.

Waving the ashes away, Fugaku explained, "I am serious, Hokage-sama. Sakura Haruno is the best choice. She is your apprentice and the teammate of the kyubbi. High-ranked medical ANBU. Made herself a name by defeating an Akatsuki. No clan title and quite beautiful. When she visited, there was no trouble. As I remember, the last Christmas she spend with us was quite wonderful, actually."

"But did you know who she visited as?!" Tsunade asked in pure shock.

Mikoto's face immediately paled. This was wrong, but she can't deny her husband's wish.

"Sasuke's girlfriend."

It was that simple. As if his second son meant nothing to him. As if she was nothing but a prize to repay the debt that he thinks the Senji owe him. What was wrong with this man?! The almond eyes pierced into the dark brown, her mouth trying to form words, but no sound came out.

"As I told you, I want Itachi to marry her. Sasuke and Sakura-san would have a few days to end their so-called relationship and then the wedding would occur. Next Sunday is a good day."

"No."

"The Uchihas are prepared, Hokage. You do understand, right?" The testy tone in his voice was not missed. Tsunade looked at him angrily. _"What can't he just -beep- die -beep- -beep- -beep- already?!"_

"... Why can't Sasuke be the groom?"

"He is not the future leader of the Uchihas."

**"**_ARGG!!! When an Uchiha made up their mind, there is nothing you can do!!!_**"**

**The next morning:**

"Outoto, where are you going?" Itachi asked the frantic Sasuke.

"Sakura fainted! I have to go see her at the hospital!" The young Uchiha quickly ran from his brother's side to the front door. Jumped into his shoes and dashed out the house, leaving a speck of dust behind him.

Itachi closed his special text of "Konoha", a history book that Sakura gave him on Christmas. Quickly setting it aside, he walked toward the front door just like Sasuke. But before his shoes could be slipped on, a cold voice called from behind.

"Itachi, where are you going?"

"Otou-sama, I have to go to the hospital. Sakura-san isn't well." The weasel replied with an even voice, while looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"... I see, but I have to discuss an important business with you first."

"_What in the world can be more important that Sakura?!_" Itachi concealed his thougths anyways. "Yes, otou-sama."

Fugaku sat down professionally besides the table. Then looked at his son with his hard eyes. Mikoto came in through the screen and joined him. She looked sad, which angered Itachi on a small level. Pushing these thoughts away, he joined them, too. The faster this is over, the quicker he can check on a certain blossom.

"Sakura, are you alright?!" Sasuke panted heavily as soon as he entered the white hospital room.

Sakura turned her face away from Naruto and Ino, who had rushed to see her just like Sasuke. The gentle smile that she had on faded when she registered his face. Naruto and Ino turned, too. It was quiet. Too quiet. Finally, the blossom spoke.

"Ino, Naruto, please give us some privacy..."

Oh no! All three of their eyes widen with alarm. That was the serious tone she just used! This can't go well! The loud blonds left quickly. What ever is going to happen can't be good. Better stay away for awhile no matter how tempting it was to eavesdrop. The door shut with a soft click and Sasuke sat down by Sakura softly. She looked like she was in pain. _"Does she have an illness? Is she well? Is she hurt? Or..." _All possibilities flooded into the Uchiha's head as she hang her head down to cover her teary eyes from his view.

"We have to break up."

At that moment, his world shattered. She did not just say what he thought he heard, right? It can't be! She was his everything! She was his and he was hers. They had promised each other when they nearly died during their first ANBU mission. Nothing in the world can and would tear them apart! His heart raced faster then before. Sweat covered his whole body. Flashed of fear dimmed his eyes.

When he could finally speak, he stuttered, "...W... What?"

"I am sorry... but..."

He lifted his calloused hands and cupped her face. Bringing her eyes up to meet him. The wet tears that covered her face frightened him. "Why?"

"Shisou... shisou... she told... she told..."

"_This is not going to work..._" Sasuke planted a soft kiss onto her lips and waited until her breathing evened out.

"Shisou told me about the Uchiha's plan to rebel as we both discussed before... Then she went on about your father's plan of a wedding between a Senji and an Uchiha. He... he.. wanted me as the bride! Sasuke! He wanted me to be the bride of the next Uchiha Leader!"

(HI HI HI HI HI)

"I hate Itachi! He surpasses me in everything! Every single person loves him cause he is always the best!" yelled Sasuke as Naruto listened with fear.

"Um... why the sudden out burst? Does this have to do with Sakura-chan fainting?" the blond asked as Sasuke swallowed another cup of sake.

"My father is making Sakura marry that baka!"

"Marry who? Isn't she going to marry you?" asked Naruto who is still very confused.

Just then, a shadow sat down besides both boys. "I spoke with father..."

"You finally came?!" sneered Sasuke.

"I'm... going to leave now..." laughed Naruto silently as he ran off.

"I am sorry..." Itachi spoke softly as he returned his brother's glance.

"What would you like, sir?" The bartender tried to steer clear of a certain fuming Uchiha, but a customer is still a customer.

"Same thing as him, thank you."

"Oh, so now you want the same drink as me? Not a surprise since you want the same girl as me!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi watched him passively, but inside, he wasn't happy either.

Marrying Sakura would make him the happiest man alive, he admitted. Since Sakura was a young child, she had caught his attention like no other. His secret interest in her only grew as time passed. Of course, Sakura loved Sasuke as a genin. His foolish brother had rejected her at first, which was fine with him. But she sure was persistent.

They dated when they became chunnin and stayed together ever since. He never had a chance, but it was okay. The two most important people in his life are happy, there was nothing he wanted more. Before he came here, this skilled ANBU had visited Sakura. Even asleep, tears leaked down her cheek. When he wiped them away, Sasuke was the first thing she murmured. Now, looking at his drunk brother... he felt horrible.

Maybe he should just die, and let Sasuke be the leader. As he thought about how to suicide, a familiar voice popped into his head. _"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? There is always another way!"_ The Uchiha shook his head madly. Sakura was right. Death is never the answer.

A few days later, at a clothing store in Konoha, Ino was going crazy searching for a bridesmaid gown. "I thought that with such a noble clan such as the Uchiha, they would have weddings like in the old times. You know, with kimonos and boring stuff."

Sakura turned to face her friend who had an armful of different gowns, from pink to blue, short to long. But they all share one thing and it was the cost. The Uchihas gave Sakura an insane amount of spending money for the wedding, which she shared with Ino like family.

"How can you be excited..." her voice was still weak from the amount of crying she did.

"Well, there is nothing you can do, might as well be positive about it."

The blossom twitched slightly in the wedding dress that Ino made her wear. It was way too revealing for the girl and the Uchihas definitely won't approve. Heck, like she cared. Carefully, Sakura pealed the dress off of her and reached for the others that Ino already lay out. "There is something we can do. There must be a loop hole. Itachi-san said he can figure something out. I trust him."

The blond stopped what she was doing and helped her friend into the other dress. "You know, sometimes I wonder if that weasel likes you. Cause he always put you first no matter what. Like on that mission you told me about, and when we visited the Uchihas..."

Sakura turned so sharply that Ino fell on to her butt in shock. "That is not possible, Itachi-san is just a good friend. A great friend."

Ino decided to leave it at that point. The wedding is in 2 days, there is nothing they can do now. Itachi obviously had no say in this and neither did Sakura. Naruto and Tsunade nearly beat themselves up, since they both blamed themselves. Sasuke went on a solo mission to calm himself down. The blond twitched at thinking about him. She thought that Sasuke and Sakura looked good together, but now... she wasn't sure.

When they were little, Sasuke hated forehead since she was a weakling. He never accepted her until... 2 years ago, when she defeated that Akatsuki and saved the Kazekage. In the past, Sasuke and Sakura often had arguments, but it always end up with Sakura apologizing. Was she even happy? Was he even happy? Yes, and yes. But can it last? Is he the one?

Finally the day of the wedding came. A beautiful field was rented just for this grand wedding. Most of the Uchihas were there, ANBU, friends and even the Sand Siblings came. They were honored guests, of course.

Sasuke stood with the males of rookie nine plus Neji and Lee. Naruto was sad that his Sakura-chan had to marry someone because of him. Yup, he was still blaming himself. Chouji was lost at the food table while Shikamaru had to followed the Kazekage and his siblings in case they get lost. Kiba and Shino were talking about their earlier mission. And for the first time, Lee was not wearing his green spendex. A green tuxedo is still strange, but much much better than the green thing.

Tenten and Hinata were both wearing beautiful dresses as they guard the door to Sakura's dressing room, under Ino's order. Mikoto, Tsunade and Shizune were the only ones allowed in. Naruto and begged and pleased to see his "sister". Hinata was no problem to get through, but a rain of shuriken and kunai went his way... well you get the picture.

"Sakura, you look so cute! I never thought that you would get marry before me though!" Ino cooed she as added the finishing touch to the bride. "Your groom may even show emotion for the first time when he sees you! I am such a genius!"

"I don't want to see Itachi's face, I want to see Sasuke-kun's face." The green eyes grew dim, but no tears came.

"Slap out of it!" Ino shouted into the lost girl's ears. "As your best friend, I want to tell you this. I think what you and Sasuke had was just... a small crush."

Green eyes widen. She wanted to cover her ears from this. Her whole body shook.

Just then, a knock interrupted them. It opened slightly, revealing a red Hinata. "Umm, Sakura-san, the wedding is about to start."

"Let's go!" Tenten opened the door entirely and pulled the still-in-shock Sakura out with her.

The piano began to play and the crowd all blushed and smiled at the beautiful bride. Kakashi held Sakura tightly when she looped her arm around his. Since her parents died, her sensei became her father-figure. "Maybe I'm getting old," laughed Kakashi.

Sakura smiled weakly at him. She was still thinking about what Ino said as her sensei began to lead her down the red road. All eyes were on her. Too nervous and confused, she kept hers on the ground. Doki, doki. Her heart pounded against her chest painfully. Then she thought Kakashi squeezing her hand. "Relax."

She finally looked back up. The priest stood behind a podium while Ino stand to the side. Itachi was in front while his best man, Shisui, stood behind him. _"This is it, no turning back..."_

Kakashi released her from his comforting grip. The blossom walked up next to Itachi with numbing legs. His onyx gaze was warm. Sakura suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She turned to face the priest when the music stopped.

Everything he said flew past Sakura's ears as memories of Sasuke flood her mind. Remembering the pain he had caused her. The love she felt for him all vanished. She peeked at Itachi with the corner of her eyes. "_Maybe this won't be so bad..._"

"Would there be any objections?"

"I object."

Everything went quiet. Sakura looked at the man next to her with shock. He turned, too. He lifted one hand up and brushed a lost strand of pink hair away from her face. A sudden blast of electric current ran down her spine. Surprisingly, it did the same to him except there was no reaction on his face.

"She deserves happiness."


	2. Chapter 2

Of all people, why me? Part 2

Sakura dashed through the forest. Itachi and her had been given a mission to retrieve a scroll. This was their so called "punishment" for not getting married. It was all Fugaku's idea. He wanted them to remarry the next day right after the incident. It took all of Tsunade's might to convince him about this mission. It would take them at least 2 weeks to reach Kiri, steal the scroll, and go home. The Uchiha council decided that this would be good for the two teens to at least tried to imagine each other as their own spouses.

The mission started 2 days ago. Naruto was still blaming him self and Sasuke was still mad at Itachi. Sakura was nervous. Itachi was, and always will be her good friend. A sempai since she was genin. Now, to see him as her lover? She can't do this. She can't!

Itachi had sensed her discomfort since they left the village, the silence tension is only growing! He has to say something, anything just to ease this mood. "Are you tried?" Gosh, is this all he can think of?

"Uh, no. I am good," Sakura replied as they continued hopping.

"_She really have grown since her genin years..._" Itachi thought with a small smile.

The blossom watched him quietly. Why is this so strange? They had no problem before this deal, so why so hard now? Deciding to break the ice better, Sakura opened her mouth.

"Sempai, when will reach the port?" "_There, no problem!_"

"At least one and a half more day of travel. We should find shelter soon, the sun is setting."

Sakura nodded and the rest of the journey returned to silence, but it was a more calm atmosphere. Much more different than the beginning. As the sky changes color, Itachi stopped.

The two ANBU settled down into a clearing protected by trees. Sakura leaned against a stump and waited for the captain to return after he secured the perimeter. He is a good captain, she admitted. Always making sure his team is safe, first.

After 3 minutes of extreme boredom, the weasel finally returned. His footsteps were quiet, but still detectable. Sakura opened her closed eyes when he sat down next to her. "What is the plan?"

"We keep traveling until we reach the coast. I will plan from there on."

Nodding, Sakura replied, "Okay."

As ANBU, they were trained to rest, not sleep during a mission. Itachi looked at the stars and turned to Sakura, who rested her head against his shoulder. The tension was gone completely, but the annoying spark was spreading from Sakura's skin and toward his.

The sun soon rose, and they hopped back into the trees. One and a half more days just flew by. When they arrived, both ANBU removed their masks. Sakura gasped at the beautiful scenery. The combination of a setting sun and clean beach was perfect. Gentle waves crashed toward the sand. Seagulls took flight into the sky. Small boats sailing east and west. "What would I give to walk on the beach with Sasuke."

"You haven't done so?" Itachi asked softly.

"Sasuke thought this is lame. How about you? Do you think so?"

Itachi looked out to the sea and smiled, "Yes. But if it makes the person you care about happy, then no. It would be a great thing."

"You should smile more often."

The Uchiha looked at her as his smile returned to a smirk. "We must get on a boat that travels to Kiri."

Just then, the moment when Sakura was about to reply, a cheery voiced called out. "Sakura-chan!"

"Huh?" Turning around, Sakura saw a brown blur before she fell on to the ground as said blur tackled her.

Itachi looked at the little boy that had literally attached him self onto Sakura.

"Hiroku?" That was all she could say as the boy hugged her tightly. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed since this boy's head is close to a certain spot on Sakura's body.

Finally the boy let go and the blossom stood up. "How is your grand-father?"

"Better than ever! What brought you here?"

"Uchiha-san and I are on a mission, we need to get to Kiri."

"Uchiha-san? You mean Sasuke-neesan?" Hiroku turned to Itachi and squinted.

"He is not Sasuke, but we would appreciate a ride very much!" Sakura smiled as she lifted the boy up and hugged him.

Itachi followed Sakura and Hiroku as they walked along the coast and finally came about a family fishing boat. It wasn't large in size, but still decent. On its deck was an old man, reeling in a net of fish.

"Grandpa!" Hiroku yelled as he jumped into the boat. Sakura climbed over and joined him.

"Sa... Sakura-san?" The old man stood up and swallowed the girl in a hug.

Itachi leaped in with ease and watched as the three of them catch up with each other. "_Must have met them on a mission._"

Then Sakura pointed at him, mumbling something about mission and Kiri.

The man smiled and turned to Itachi, "Sure, we can. Hiroku, reel in the anchor. I will finish up reeling in these fish."

Itachi watched as these two strangers do their work with practiced ease. When they did everything they needed to do, Hiroku talked with Sakura while the man moved the boat into deeper water and began to sail toward water country. The Uchiha was quiet as he observed the different expression on Sakura's face.

"Ain't she something special?"

Itachi turned toward the man who was letting the wind do the steering work. "..."

"I see, you are not a talker like the other Uchiha."

"I talk."

The man laughed, but left Itachi alone. "Go sleep, Hiroku."

"Hai."

"You should sleep, too. Fujioku-san. We can keep watch," Sakura smiled warmly.

Said-man nodded and entered the small cabin built onto the ship after his grandkid.

"Sakura, how did you come to know them?" Itachi asked as he moved to sit next to her.

"On a mission when we were all chunnins."

"I see."

The two ANBU sat quietly as the pink sky faded to purple, then black. The moon glowed over their heads. Sakura's face looked shockingly beautiful in Itachi's eyes right now. Out of reflex, he reached out and brushed away a strand of hair on her face. Memory of the wedding flashed in both of their minds.

"Itachi, is it so bad to marry me?" Her voice was quiet. Before he replied, she continued in that same soft tone, "I mean, I am not very pretty or that brilliant of a kunoichi. Or am I annoying, like Sasuke used to say?"

She was near tears now. "_How can she not see how beautiful she is?_" Itachi moved his hand from her temple to her cheeks. His touch was comforting and loving, so different than Sasuke's. "No, you are not ugly. Not weak. Not annoying."

His voice was very securing.

"Really?"

"Sasuke was just foolish to not see it. You have been special since genin and only became more as you grew up."

"Really?" At this point, the green eyes have widen to comic size.

"Your large forehead only resemble your intelligence, your persistent in chasing Sasuke showed that you don't give up easily, and you are not annoying, just over caring."

"Really?"

"What happened to Sakura's amazing vocabulary?" Itachi teased as his finger played with her pink locks.

"So... would this marriage work out between us?" Sakura asked quietly.

_"Back to the marriage deal, again."_

_"_Don't you love Sasuke?_"_

That question pierced through Sakura's heart. She pulled away from his side and remained quiet. For the rest of the ride, the tension remained. It took the 1 night and 1 day to reach Kiri. Itachi hopped off the boat as soon as it neared the coast. While the blossom waited until the boat docked.

"It still amaze me how you ninjas can walk on water! That would come in handy for a fisherman!" grinned Hiroku as he gave Sakura a departing hug.

The two ANBU quickly snapped on their masks as they took cover in the woods. This is not Konoha territory, so they must be careful. Especially they have to kill a wealthy and powerful man that resides in Kiri. He was also rumored to be a ninja, but not high leveled.

"Kill him, steal the scroll back, right?" Sakura asked as they watched the lights flash in the giant mansion in the middle of the woods.

Itachi nodded, "We need to get close to him and see where he hides the scroll."

Sakura made a gagging noise in the back of her throat as she watched the many nearly nude girls dance around inside. The more matured ones sat with their target and his men.

Doing quick jutsus, Sakura changed her green eyes to blue and pink hair to a shinny blond. Reaching into her pack, she took out a skimpy outfit. Itachi did not like where this was going.

"Don't look!"

As the perfect gentleman, he closed his eyes and waited.

"Ready."

Itachi could feel blood rushing to his head. Sakura looked like Naruto when he used his sexy-no-jutsu. The black dress was a low cut and way too short. It was also extremely tight. "I did not buy this! Ino gave it to me on my birthday and I thought it could come in handy on seduction missions!" Her hands were in the air, doing the "I am not guilty" sign.

"Don't. I can cast a genjutsu." There was no way Itachi is going to let some man touch her like that.

"Please, captain. I have done this before. I would get in there, charm him, kill him, get the scroll. If I do get in trouble, I will call you, alright?"

But before he could reply, she had leaped down the tree and walked through the front gate of the mansion. All the while, he kept all his keen senses on her chakra.

"_Men are pigs,_" Sakura thought mentally as she walked in, while all the men whistled at her. It didn't take long until her target waved her over.

"Ladies, please move over." His voice was husky in a disgusting way.

All the girls made a pouty face, but moved nonetheless. He patted his lab and Sakura sat down gratefully. "Never seen you before, what's your name?"

Sakura ignored the irritating feeling as his hands ran up and down her legs. She took a small sip of the drink that he had handed her and replied, "Kichiru."

"I see, what about we take this party to the back, huh?" He was sniffing her neck now.

"Thought you would never ask."

He lifted her up with one arm and carried her to the back. Itachi, sensing the chakra's movement, immediately changed position. Crouching on a tree branch, he waited until the man carried Sakura in. The Uchiha had to calm himself down when Sakura was threw on to the bed. His sharingan blazed red in the dark as the man licked his teammates' neck. His hand reaching in between her legs...

Itachi couldn't hold back anymore. In one smooth jump, he was inside the window. Quick as lightning, he stabbed a kunai into his heart. Then he picked him up with one hand and threw him against the wall with a loud thud. Of course, no one heard because of the loud music.

"Why did you do that, sempai? I wanted to kill him with poison, so it wouldn't be obvious that ninjas did the kill!" Sakura made an angry face as she glared him.

Itachi pushed away of the mental images that her sitting position caused and rampaged for the scroll. When he finally found it, he turned to see Sakura asleep on the bed. Her henge was lost, showing her alluring pink hair. "Wake up, Sakura."

When she didn't respond, he crouched down and felt her pulse. There must be some kind sleeping drug inside the drinks. Giving it no further thought, Itachi lifted her up on to his back and sneaked out the window. Sakura was surprisingly heavy, but it didn't matter.

What matter was her certain areas, that matured through the years, keep grinding across his back. It was so hard to concentrate! "_Slap out of it, Itachi!_"

He was running extremely fast and soon, they were out of the forest and on to the coast. A cargo boat was about to deport. Quickly dashing onto the water, he jumped, and landed safely in it. From listening to the crew workers, Itachi learned that the ship is heading toward Fire country. "_Perfect!_"

The Uchiha laid Sakura down gently and placed his hand over her wrist. Adding basic medic charka into her system, he noticed that her own chakra is already working the drug out.

"Guess there is nothing else to do, except wait till she wakes up."

This gave time for Itachi to admire her. It took all his might to focus on the features on her face, and not let his eyes stray down. Nothing helped, not when the boat swayed and he had to hold her in place, not when she moved around, not when mental images invaded his mind. Then she stirred.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sakura asked quietly as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"There were sleeping drug in that drink the target gave you. Right now, we are hiding in a cargo boat that is sailing towards fire country's coast."

"What about the scroll?"

Itachi pointed to the pack strapped to his leg. Sakura nodded as she leaned against him. "Why did you do that anyways? I could have kicked that guy's butt. Actually, you should have let me kick it."

The weasel looked amused. "His hand was doing something inappropriate."

"Like what?"

_"Is she doing this on purpose?!" _"I rather not say."

Sakura looked at him with the corner of her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry like that."

Itachi turned and looked at her small fragile form. Then he snaked an arm around her wrist. "Its my job as Captain to worry for and protect the team."

For the rest of the ride, they stayed in that same position. His hand would randomly play with her hair. That feeling was still there, and they both liked it.

"Why did you grow your hair long again? I thought you cut it off when you were in your first chunnin exam."

"Because Sasuke liked girls with long hair."

"It suits you."

Sakura gave him a warm smile, "What about you? Most guys don't have hair as long as yours."

"Well, if I keep it short, it would look like Sasuke's..."

That mental image sent Sakura on a sudden giggle fit. The many glares that he sent her were wasted as rounds after rounds of laughter escaped her lips. Then he did it.

His lips were locked onto hers. The sound of amusement stopped. A gasp escaped the blossom. Taking the chance, his tongue hurried to find hers. It was a long, and passionate kiss. Finally they broke for air. Sakura panted harshly, but before she completely recover, he had attached himself onto her again. When he pulled back, he gave an amused smirk at her blushing face.

"Are you making fun of me?"

When Itachi made a low chuckle, she pointed an accusing finger at him. "So Ino-pig is right! She said you liked me! She said you are a stalker!"

He rubbed her cheek lovingly, "I do like you, love you even."

Sakura's eyes widen and shone so bright that her eyes looked like 2 flashlights. Then she lowered her glance to her fingers that rested against his ANBU vest. "So you won't ditch me at the altar, again?"

"Do you want me to?"

End!

Love me for ending the story like this! XD


End file.
